Too Young
by HallWin-jdm86
Summary: Nonmagic, teenfic. Prue and Piper move in with their Dad. They meet some new people some friends and some not. Some might even be more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Charmed. 

Characters:  
Piper Halliwell- 15; Leo Wyatt- 15  
Prue Halliwell- 18; Andy Trudeau- 18  
Jeremy Burns- 19; Dan Gordon - 16

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Prue! Piper! It's time to go!" Grams yelled up the stairs.

Prue and Piper were in their room, packing and crying with their younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Prue and Piper were moving away today, to go and live with their father in the valley. They were leaving their sisters, their grandmother, their mother, and their stepfather, Sam, Paige's Dad.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Prue said as she hugged Phoebe and Paige.

"We'll miss you, too," Phoebe said. Prue and Piper picked up their bags and the four sisters left the bedroom.

Grams, their mom and Sam were waiting for them when they got down stairs. Prue and Piper didn't say anything; they just hugged their sisters and their mom and walked right by Sam and Grams, and went out the front door. Their mom and Phoebe followed.

* * *

They pulled up to a nice ranch in the San Fernando Valley. The house was made of a pure white stone with black shutters, doors and roof. Prue and Piper stepped out of the car with their mouths open in 'awe.

The front door of the house opened and their dad stepped out. Phoebe jumped out of the car and ran right into their father's arms. "Hi, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Phoebe," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Hello Prue, Piper. I know you're upset, but just think of the fun you'll have here with all of the animals."

"What kind of animals?" Piper asked.

"Oh, horses, dogs, cats, did I mention horses."

"You have horses?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Yep. Let's get you're things to you're rooms and then I'll let you see you're horses."

Their mom walked up behind the girls with a box in her arms. "Hello, Victor," she said.

"Hello, Patty."

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Phoebe asked, as she and Patty were about to leave.

"Yes, Phoebe, we have to go. Paige will be very upset if you don't come home," Patty said.

"Oh, alright." She gave her sisters and her father one last hug before she got in the car to go back home, to San Francisco.

"Bye!" Prue, Piper and Victor said as Patty and Phoebe drove off.

"So, what do you girls want to do?" Victor asked.

"I just want to rest for a bit," Piper said.

"Me, too," Prue stated.

"Ok. You can see the animals tomorrow."

* * *

In the morning, Piper walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She got her breakfast and sat down at the table to eat it. Just then, someone she didn't know walked into the kitchen from outside. She looked up and dropped her spoon into her cereal.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed. Victor and Prue came running into the kitchen.

"Piper, what is it?" Victor asked as she ran into his arms.

"This guy just came walking in here"

"That's ok, Piper, he works here every day before and after school. He takes care of the horses," Victor informed her.

"Hi, Mr. Bennett. Who are these two?" the teen asked.

"Jeremy, these are my oldest two daughters, Prue and Piper. Girls, this is Jeremy Burns."

"Hi," Jeremy said. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Uh-huh," Piper said and nodded. She was still in Victor's arms because she was scared and shy.

"Don't mind Piper, Jeremy," Prue started. "She's like this around a lot of people."

"Oh, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you, but I should get back to work, before I have to get school." Jeremy then walked back out and headed off to the barn.

"Girls, are you ready to go to school."

"We will be," Prue said. Piper went back to the table to finish eating, and Prue headed back to her room.

* * *

Jeremy walked in the kitchen where Prue and Piper were putting the last things they needed into their backpacks. Victor was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee.  
"Hi," Jeremy said. "I was wondering if Prue and Piper needed a ride to school."

"Sure," Prue said. "Thanks. Bye Dad."

"Bye Daddy," Piper basically whispered and the three of them walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter, you'll meet some more characters. Don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It should be obvious that I do not own Charmed. 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some techinical dificulties for a while. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Prue and Piper were sitting in the office while Jeremy was talking to the secretary, Mrs. Henderson. The Vice-Principle came out of her office followed by two boys, one brunette and one blond. The sister's could not help but look at the two boys.

"Ok, guys" the vice-principle said. "You'll have your parents call me, right?"

"Right, Aunt Caroline," the brunette said.

"Yep. I'll have my Dad call you when he gets home tonight," the blonde said.

"Good. You had better get to class, Leo. Andy, do you have somewhere you're supposed to be?"

"Yeah, I have to help Mr. Miller set something up for one of his other classes," he said.

"Ok, go on."

The blonde started to leave, but tripped over Piper's backpack, dropping his books. Piper helped him pick up his books. Neither of them said anything. They quickly smiled at each other and the blonde left.

Jeremy walked over to the sisters and handed them some papers. "You have to fill these out and then you can see Miss Trudeau," he said.

"Ok," Prue said. "Who's Miss Trudeau?"

"The V.P"

* * *

Miss Trudeau was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. 

"Miss Trudeau?" Prue asked as she and Piper entered the office.

"Please, have a seat. You must be Prue and Piper Halliwell."

"Yes," Prue said as she and Piper handed over the registration forms.

"Thank-you. If you don't mind, I think we'll start with Prue first."

"That's fine," the sisters said.

"Ok. You're full name is Prudence Marie Halliwell?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Miss Trudeau said as she typed the name into her computer. "And your birthday is October 28, 1986?"

"That's correct."

"Ok. Now, my next questions were not on the form. What are your parents' names and address's?"

"Our Mom is Patricia Halliwell. She lives at 1324 Prescott St., San Francisco. Our Dad is Victor Bennett, and I am not quite sure of his address. We just moved in with him."

"Ok. So, you're living with your father?"

"Yes. I do know that it's in San Fernando."

"Ok. We'll finish with your class schedule and everything else in minute." She turned to Piper. "Piper, your full name is Piper Anne Halliwell?"

Piper nodded.

"Ok. And your birthday is March 7, 1988?"

"Yes."

"And, your parents' information is the same as your sisters?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks"

* * *

The three of them walked out of the main office and into the hall. "Do you need any help finding your classes or lockers?" Miss Trudeau asked. 

"Um, yeah, I think so," Prue said.

"Ok, we'll take Piper first." They walked down the hall and stopped outside of a classroom. Miss Trudeau knocked and the teacher came to the door. "Hello, Mr. Callaghan. I have a new student for you. Piper Halliwell."

"Welcome, Piper," Mr. Callaghan said.

"Do you think you'd be able to find someone to help her find her other classes and locker?" Miss Trudeau questioned.

"Of course. Come on in, Piper." Piper followed Mr. Callaghan into the class as Prue and Miss Trudeau left. "Class," Mr. Callaghan said, "we have a new student. This is Piper Halliwell. Would anyone be able to help her get to her other classes?" Only one hand went up and Piper saw that it was the boy from earlier. "Thank-you, Leo. Piper, you go have a seat wherever you'd like."

Piper nodded in response and looked around the class. She could not see very many empty seats. One was beside a girl that looked like a "rich bitch" kind of girl. Another was beside Leo. After seeing that empty seat, she did not need to look any further. She decided she would go right to that seat, and it did not look like Leo had any objections. As soon as she headed in his direction, he moved his books over so she would have room for hers.

Mr. Callaghan continued with his lesson. When he was finished, he assigned some bookwork. Leo turned to Piper. "I'm Leo Wyatt," he said.

"Hi. I'm Piper Halliwell."

"Let me see your class schedule."

"Ok. Here," she handed him the paper from her backpack.

"I don't think I'll have any problem helping you find your classes or your locker."

"Really?"

"Really. We have pretty much all the same classes, and your locker is just down the hall from mine," he said, and handed back her schedule.

She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "For helping me out."

"No problem." Leo got out his textbook for them to share until Piper received her own text, and they worked on the assigned questions.

* * *

At lunch, Piper and Leo were walking to the cafeteria when Leo's friend from earlier came running up to them. "Hey, Leo." 

"Hey, Andy. This is Piper. She just moved here."

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hi," Andy greeted her. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Cafeteria," Leo said.

"Piper!" someone yelled from behind them. They turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Prue!" Piper exclaimed. "Leo, Andy, this is my sister Prue. Prue, this is my friend Leo and his, uh..."

"Cousin," Leo said. "Andy's my cousin. It's nice to meet you Prue."

"Hi," Prue said. "Piper, guess what."

"What?"

"I have a tryout."

"For cheerleading?"

"Yeah. I guess they've heard of me and they want me to tryout."

"Prue, of course they've heard of you. You were the BEST one in San Francisco. When you started high school, they made you captain. You have won the district championship three years in a row; you have gone to nationals the past two years, coming in at least third. Shall I go on?"

"Wait, you're THE Prue Halliwell?" Andy asked.

Prue's face reddened. "Yeah. Anyways, I have to stay after school for this. Could you ask Dad to pick me up around 5?"

"If you want," Andy spoke, "I could give you a ride home. I have football practice after school."

"Thanks. That would be great. So, Piper, just tell Dad I'll be late."

"Ok," Piper said. Prue and Andy walked off talking about Prue's cheerleading. "Wow. I think my sister has some new friends."

"Yeah, but so do you," Leo said, grinning. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him so they could walk to the cafeteria and not get separated.

* * *

Piper was at her locker after school, getting her things in her backpack. Jeremy walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump a little. "Oh, it's you, Jeremy." 

"Yeah. Sorry to startle you. I was wondering if you needed a ride home."

"Uh," Piper was thinking when Leo came over to her with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Piper. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Just a sec. Jeremy, do you think my dad would mind if Leo came over for a bit?"

"I don't think so. So, did you guys want a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure. We will be out in a minute. I have to finish getting my things ready," she said. Jeremy started to walk away. "Jeremy, wait. I just remembered that Prue said she has to stay after school for a bit. So, we don't have to wait for her. She's got a ride home later."

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you outside." He walked away.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Oh, that's Jeremy. He works for my dad."

"I see. You ready?"

"Yep."

They walked outside and headed towards Jeremy's SUV when they saw him driving up to them. He stopped and they got in the back. "We just have to wait for my step-brother at the school. He had to talk to one of his teachers, but he should be on his way."

"Ok," Piper said.

They had been sitting in front of the school for a few minutes when someone about Piper's age came out of the school. He had longer light brown hair that hung in his eyes a little. "Here he is," Jeremy said. When the guy got in the SUV, Jeremy introduced everyone that he could. "Piper, this is my step-brother, Dan Gordon. Dan, this Piper Halliwell. She's one of Mr. Bennett's daughters."

"Hi, Piper," Dan said.

"Hi, Dan. This is my friend, Leo," she said.

The drive to Piper's house was quiet. Everyone stared out their own window; Piper and Leo were holding hands. Leo was thinking about something, Piper could tell because of what he was doing with his hand. Piper and Leo looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I should be posting chapter 3 soon. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Charmed. But, I can dream about owning it one day. 

A/N: Thanks to those of you who review. Please, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Jeremy pulled his SUV up to the house and the four students jumped out. Piper and Leo headed into the house while Jeremy and Dan headed to the barn.

Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen and saw Victor sitting at the table. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Piper. Who's your friend?" Victor asked.

"This is Leo. Is it ok if we go out to the barn to see the horses?"

"Sure. Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's at cheerleading practice. The squad begged her to try out."

"So they've heard of her?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I'll go out and get the horses ready for you to see."

"Ok. We'll go put our things in my room and be out in a minute." Piper and Leo went to Piper's room and Victor headed outside.

"Piper," Leo said when they got into her room.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything; he just pulled her close to him and kissed her. She didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, she decided she should pull away. "Leo," she said, trying to catch her breath. "We should get out to the barn before my dad comes looking for us."

"Good idea," he said. "One thing first."

"What's that?"

"Are you still going to introduce me as your 'friend'?"

Piper smiled. "I'll have to think about that," she said as she quickly kissed him again. They ran out of the house and out to the barn.

Victor was waiting there with three horses. One was pure white, a second was completely black, and the third was brown and white. Piper gasped at the sight of the three horses. "Wow, Dad. They're gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Which one's mine?"

"That's up to you. You can pick which one you want, and you can also pick which one Prue and Phoebe get," Victor told her.

"Well, I think Phoebe will like the brown and white one; and Prue will probably like the white one. Even if she doesn't, that's too bad, 'cause I want the black one."

"Ok. She's all yours."

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"Really? Well, I think her name should be Beauty. She's a beautiful horse."

"Are you naming her after Black Beauty?" Leo asked.

Piper gently smacked his arm. "No," she said. "Not intentionally, anyways."

"Are you sure your sisters will like the choices you made for them?" Victor asked.

"I'm positive they will, Daddy. Thank-you."

"Well, you're welcome, Piper."

"Dad, can Leo and I go riding?"

"You don't know how to ride a horse, Piper. I don't think it would be a good idea. Plus, you don't know anything about the area."

"But I do," Leo said. "I used to ride a horse a lot. Until my horse died, that is. I also grew up around here and I know where all the best trails are."

Victor thought for a moment. "Ok. You can take my horse, Dill. Be back by supper."

"When's supper?" Piper asked.

"About 6:30." Victor answered. "Leo, be careful with my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

In the forest, Piper and Leo were on horses, side by side. "So, why did you and Prue move out here?" Leo asked Piper.

"Our step-dad kicked us out. He didn't like how we were acting, especially with our younger sisters in the house. He also just didn't like us, pretty much from the moment he met us."

"Well, when he meet you guys?"

"Um, let's see, our youngest sister is about 11, so he met us about 13 or so years ago," Piper said. "He's the reason my parents split up, in my opinion. My parents say it wasn't my step-dad that made them split, but Prue, Phoebe, and me say it is. Paige has no opinion because her parents are together. Paige is our 11-year-old half-sister."

"Wow. I don't think I'd want to meet him. Especially if he didn't like you when you were a little girl! I just met you today and I like you," Leo said and Piper blushed. "I think you're a very likeable person, Piper."

"Thanks, Leo. I think you're very likeable, too."

* * *

Piper and Leo are resting on the forest ground, Leo on his back with his arm around Piper's shoulder, and Piper on her side with her head and hand on Leo's chest.

"Piper," Leo started, breaking the peace that the forest produced.

"Yeah?"

"Would like to go to a concert with me?"

"Sure, buy why didn't you ask one of your friends?"

"Because. I've had two tickets for a while and couldn't decide between any of them. And I thought I'd ask you because I figure I'll have a much better time with you than any of the guys."

Piper sat up and looked down into Leo's eyes. "That is so sweet," she said and leaned down, placing her lips against his. When she started pulling away, he pulled her back into a deeper kiss.

She pulled away again, and he let her. "What band are we going to see?"

"Good Charlotte. Have you heard of them?"

"Are you kidding! They're the best! I have all of their CD's!" Piper exclaimed.

"Wow! I think I'll leave the rest of it a surprise until we go to the concert, then."

"What? Well, when's the concert?"

"The day before Thanksgiving."

"Are you serious? I have to wait two and half weeks?"

"Yep," Leo smiled. "Oh, Andy is going, too. We each got two tickets from our parents."

"Are you guys related?"

"No. My Dad grew up next door to Andy's family and they were really close. Now Andy and I are neighbours and really good friends."

"I see." They heard a watch beep and Piper started freaking out. "Leo, what time is it?"

"Uh," he looked down at his watch, "6:30."

"We'd better get back. My Dad's going to be so mad. He might not let me go to the concert!" They jumped on the horses and raced back to Piper's house.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I hope you liked it, and please review. I will try to update as soon as I can, but my computers at home are not working, so that will be difficult. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a small town in Canada. 

A/N: Thanks to those of you who review. Please, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Piper was in her room getting ready for the concert when Prue knocked on the door and came in. "You almost ready?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because Leo and Andy are waiting."

"Ok." Piper looked at Prue. "Where are you going?"

"With you. Andy asked me to go."

"Oh. How do I look?"

"Fine. How 'bout me?"

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Are you excited?" Leo asked Piper in the back of Andy's car. 

"Yeah, very," she smiled. "So, what's the rest of the surprise?"

Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out two backstage passes. "We get to meet the band."

Piper threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him. "I had to do that so I wouldn't shriek," she said after breaking the kiss.

"Andy," Prue whispered. "Are we going backstage, too?"

Andy smiled. "Maybe." Prue threw her arms around Andy's neck and kissed his cheek so she wouldn't block his view of the road.

* * *

Andy, Prue, Leo, and Pipe are walking around, heading to meet the group backstage. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Good Charlotte!" Piper exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Piper," Prue said.

Leo put his arm around Piper's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "When we're done here, why don't we let Prue and Andy have a little bit of time alone, giving ourselves some time alone, too," he whispered to Piper and smiled.

"Sounds great," Piper whispered and smiled back.

"We're here," Andy said.

The four of them walked into a room and they all looked around and sat on a sofa. A few minutes later, Benji and Joel walked in.

"Hi, you must be the VIP's," Joel said.

"Yeah," Andy said. "I'm Andy, and these are Prue, Piper, and Leo." They all shook hands.

"So, what did you think of the show?" Joel asked.

"It was great!" Piper exclaimed.

"Please excuse my sister," Prue said. "She loves your group."

* * *

"So," Prue said when she and Andy got back to the car. "We're VIP's?" 

"Yep," Andy said. "What do you want to do while we wait for Piper and Leo?" Prue didn't say anything; she just leaned over to him and kissed him.

* * *

Piper threw her shirt back on, as did Leo. Piper ran her fingers through her hair quickly as they headed to Andy's car. 

"Leo," Piper said. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but," she paused, "I think I love you."

Leo stopped and looked at her. "I love you, too, Piper." They both smiled and kissed each other again. They grabbed each other's hands, intertwining their fingers, and ran back to the car.

As they approached the car, they didn't see anyone in it. When they got right beside the car, they could finally see Prue and Andy, in the backseat, and their shirts on the dashboard.

Piper turned around when she saw her sister and Andy making out. Leo just knocked on the window, laughing. Prue and Andy looked up, startled, and saw Leo laughing and Piper turned away. Leo opened the front door and tossed the shirts into the backseat.

"What took you guys so long?" Prue asked as she threw on her shirt.

"We don't have to answer that," Piper said.

"As long as weren't doing anything else with Good Charlotte, or anything illegal," Andy said. Prue and Andy got out of the backseat and climbed into the front as Piper and Leo climbed into the back.

"So, did everyone have fun tonight?" Andy asked everyone as he started to leave the parking lot. "With the concert and meeting the band."

Piper and Leo looked at each other and smiled. "It was the best! I still can't believe I met Good Charlotte! It's a good thing I don't have anything on my walls in my room yet. I'm going to put my new stuff up!"

"Me, too," Prue said. "Dad's probably going to hate it."

"No, I don't think so," Piper said. "I don't think he's anything like Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Andy asked.

Prue looked over at him. "Oh, he's our youngest sister's Dad. He's the whole reason Piper and I are living with our Dad."

"Oh."

* * *

"Leo, do you need me to take you home?" Andy asked as they pulled up to Prue and Piper's home. 

"No, I'll be ok," he replied. Piper and Leo got out of the car. "See ya later, Andy."

"Yeah. Later guys," Andy said.

"Prue," Piper said, "let Dad know I'm going to the barn to see Beauty."

"Ok. That's if Dad's still awake, right?"

"Yeah." Piper and Leo ran down to the barn, leaving Prue and Andy, once again, alone in Andy's car.

When they got down to the barn, they started kissing passionately, again. "Leo," Piper started saying between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Piper." Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone hit Leo, knocking him unconscious.

Piper tried to scream, but her mouth was covered.

"Don't scream, Piper. He's not dead, just knocked out." Her mouth was uncovered after she nodded.

"Jeremy, what do you want?" she asked.

"You. WE want you, Piper." After Jeremy said that, Dan stepped out of the shadows with a needle.

"Co-operate," Dan started, "and you won't get this." Piper nodded and was taken into an empty stall by Jeremy. Dan injected whatever was in the needle into Leo's arm, and sat down.

A few minutes later, Dan and Jeremy switched. Dan went to Piper in the empty stall, while Jeremy watched Leo.

Another few minutes passed and Dan came back out to where Jeremy was sitting. "Done. I drugged her when I was done. I drugged him when you took her in there," Dan said.

"Great. Let's get home before anyone comes out here," Jeremy said, standing up and heading to the back door of the barn. Dan followed him.

* * *

In the morning, Prue walked into the kitchen. "Hey Daddy. Piper not up yet?" 

"Nope."

"Well, I'm going to wake her up."

"Ok."

Prue headed down to Piper's room and ran back out to the kitchen moments later. "She's not in there!"

"What? Where could she be?"

"Last night she said she was going to check on the horses."

"Let's go check the barn."

When they got in the barn, they saw Leo lying on the floor. "Dad, check him, I'm going to look for Piper," Prue said. Victor rolled Leo over as Prue quickly walked through the barn, looking in every stall. Luckily, she didn't have to go far. She saw Piper wrapped in a blanket, her clothes all ripped and in a pile against a wall. "Daddy! Call 9-1-1!" she said as she went closer to Piper. She tried to wake her up without any luck, but did find a pulse.

* * *

Piper woke up in the hospital and looked around. She saw Leo in the bed beside her, and Prue, Andy, and her Dad sitting or standing somewhere in the room. 

"Wow. I have such a headache," she said, alerting the three of her being awake.

Prue hugged Piper. "Piper, do you know what happened?"

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"Piper, after the concert, Andy dropped us off at home," Prue explained slowly. "What happened when you and Leo went to the barn?"

Piper thought. "We got in the barn, Leo gave me a hug…" Piper looked over at Leo and gasped. "He hit Leo and knocked him out. Then," she looked down at her hands, "then they raped me. That's all I remember."

"Piper, honey. Who hit Leo, and who raped you?" Victor asked as calm as he could.

Piper looked at her father with tears threatening to leave her eyes. Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door, and she looked over to see Jeremy and Dan standing there, Jeremy with flowers. Piper gasped and acted as if she was trying to backup.

"Hey," Jeremy said. "I heard that Piper and her friend were in here, so I thought I'd bring some flowers, and Dan wanted to come with me."

"Thanks, guys," Victor said.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Prue asked. Then Prue caught on to why Piper was acting like that. "Uh, you know what guys, I'll take the flowers, and I think Piper needs some time to rest. Thanks, bye." Prue didn't give Jeremy or Dan anytime to say anything. She just pushed them into the hall and closed the door.

"Thank-you, Prue," Piper whispered. Prue rushed back over to Piper and wrapped her in a warm, sisterly hug.

"What was that all about?" Victor asked.

"Dad, Jeremy and Dan are the ones Piper was talking about!" Andy and Victor looked at each other, and then back at Prue.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please don't hate me for what happened. Please review. There's more to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed...I think I'm going to cry. 

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I couldn't make you wait for thischapter. Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 

A few hours later, Piper was asleep and Prue and Victor were talking. "I think it's a good idea for her protection," Prue said. "But Leo is going to hate us."

"Oh well," Victor said.

"Are we going to see if Phoebe wants to move in with us?" Prue asked.

"If you want to, so you're not alone."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to miss Piper."

"Don't worry, honey. You can still call her," Victor told her.

"Yeah, I know. Who's going to tell Leo she's gone?"

"I will," Victor said.

* * *

When Piper woke up again, she was in a different hospital room. She looked around the room for Leo, but she had the only bed in the room. She saw her Mom sitting in a chair by the window. 

"Mom? What are you doing here? And where's Leo?" she asked.

"Calm down, Piper. Your Dad, Prue, and I agreed that you'll move back here for your protection and Phoebe will move in with your Dad and Prue. Now, who's Leo?"

"Leo's my boyfriend, Mom."

"Excuse me, Ms. Halliwell," a nurse said from the door.

"Yes," Patty said s she and Piper looked to the door.

"There's someone here to see Piper."

"Let them in," Piper said.

The nurse moved aside and in walked Good Charlotte. A/N: I know, it wouldn't really happen, but people can dream.

"Hey, Piper," the group said.

"Your friend, Andy called us, and since we were still in the area, we brought you some stuff," Joel said as he handed Piper an autographed t-shirt. Benji handed her an autographed hat, Billy handed her a picture that he drew, and Paul put some 'get well soon' flowers on the table by Piper's bed.

"Wow!" Piper said. "Thanks, guys. These are cool."

"No problem," Benji said.

"We gotta go now," Joel said. "But, before we do, we'd like to give you four tickets and backstage passes for a concert in a couple of months when we come back to the area."

"Thanks, guys. Have fun on your tour!"

"Later!" the group said as the left.

"Wow, Piper. Looks like you made some more friends last night," Patty said as she looked at the gifts.

"I guess so. When do I get to leave the hospital?"

"I think the doctor said tomorrow."

"Great!"

* * *

Leo awoke in the hospital and moaned, bringing his hand up to his head. "Man, what happened to me?" he asked, not knowing Andy was there. 

"Well," Andy started to explain. "You were hit and then drugged."

Leo looked at Andy. "What? What about Piper? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Slow down, Leo. Her Dad sent her back to her Mom's. And yes, Piper's going to be fine," Andy explained.

"Will I ever see her again?"

"Yes," Prue said from the door. "I just got a call from her. Apparently, Andy here, called Good Charlotte and they stopped by Piper in the San Francisco hosptial. They gave her four tickets and backstage passes. She said she wants us three to go with her."

"When?" Leo asked.

"In a couple of months," Prue told him.

"Oh," Leo looked down, clearly sad.

"But I'm sure she'll call before then."

"Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

When Piper got home the next day, she went as fast as she could, up to her bedroom, trying to avoid Sam. When she got inside her room, she looked around at the walls. All of her posters were up and some of her other suveniers were also on her walls. 

"SURPRISE!" Paige and Grams said from behind her.

"Thanks guys. Did any of my pictures from the concert get developed?"

"Yep," Paige said. "Here you go." She handed the pictures to Piper.

"These are great! Oh, come here. Here's a picture of me, Prue, our boyfriend's Andy and Leo, and Good Charlotte."

"Cool," Paige said. "I missed you Piper. I'm glad you're home. I'm gonna go play on the computer now."

"11-year-olds," Grams said. "Always wanting the computer."

"Yeah," Piper chuckled. "Uh, Grams, do you think I could have some time alone? You know, to rest?"

"Of course, darling. I'll be downstairs with your mother and step-father if you need anything." Grams then left and Piper closed the door behind her.

Piper went over to her dresser. She saw pictures in frames from when she was living with her dad. She picked one up of her and Leo. He was holding her and they were laughing. She set the picture back on her dresser and wiped away some tears.

She walked towards her bed when Sam called into her room from the other side of her door. "Piper, telephone."

"Ok," she said. She opened the door and took the cordless phone Sam had handed to her. She closed the door before she spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" she questioned. "Leo!...Oh, I miss you so much...What? What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?...Why?...I don't care what your parents are...You're moving?..To CANADA?...But Leo, I love and you love me, don't your parents know that?" Piper was clearly crying now. She was letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Leo, they can't do this...No, don't go, Leo...Leo?...LEO?" She didn't want to believe he was moving, but the fact was that he WAS moving to Canada, and she couldn't do anything about it but cry.

She ran out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where she found her mom. "Mom, we have to go to San Fernando now!" she cried.

"Piper, why? What's wrong?" Patty asked, going to Piper's side and seeing Piper's tears.

"Leo's moving to Canada. I don't want him to go!"

"Piper, if he's moving, he's moving. There's nothing we can do about that."

"But Mom. I love him! Isn't there any way he could stay either in San Fernando or San Francisco?" Piper was crying even harder now.

"I'm sorry Piper." Patty pulled Piper into a hug, comforting her. "Why don't you go rest, honey. I'll bring you something to eat in a bit."

* * *

"You're MOVING!" Prue exclaimed. 

"Yeah. To Canada," Leo said. "Look I already had to break Piper's heart by telling her and having to break up with her." Leo had tears in his eyes, trying not to release them. "Look, could I just have her address so I can write her when I want to? My parents are waiting for me so I can help pack."

Prue wrote down her old address and shoved it in Leo's hand. "Don't forget to call and write all of us. I put my address on there, too. We'll miss you. Guarenteed not as much as Piper will, though."

"I know," he said as he and Prue hugged. "I'll try to keep in touch with you."

* * *

Two hours after Piper had gone to rest in her room, she woke up, hoping the awful phone call was a dream. She walked into the office, which used to be Prue's bedroom, and saw Paige was on the internet. 

"Hi Paige. What are you up to?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

"Just chatting and checking out some stuff," she replied. "Prue called. She wants you to call her back."

"Ok. Where's Mom?"

"She went to the store. Grams is in the kitchen and my dad is in the living room."

"Ok. Thanks Paige." Piper wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. she plopped herself down at the table and Grams looked over at her.

"Hi Piper. How are you?" Grams asked.

"I'm ok. Where's the phone?"

"It's in the living room."

Piper stood from her spot at the table and walked into the living room, grabbed the cordless phone and walked back up to her room. She sat down at her desk and dialed the phone number to her dad's house.

* * *

"I got it!" Prue called out. She answered the phone saying, "I'm so sorry Piper. I can only imagine what you're going through." She paused so Piper could speak. "No, sweety. It wasn't a dream. Leo really is moving to Canada. We're having a party for him if you want to try to come...Ok, love ya, sis. Bye." She hung up and walked out to the barn. 

When she got there, Leo was petting and talking to Beauty, Piper's horse. "Hey Leo."

"Hey," he said, with no emotion.

"Look, Andy and I are going to sneak over to San Francisco tonight, if you wanted to join us."

Leo looked at her with a giant smile. "Really?"

Prue nodded. "Go home and get anything you'll need for a night away. We'll wait for you here."

Leo ran off as he yelled, "Thanks!"

* * *

30 minutes later, Prue walked out of her room with a backpack. Victor was in the kitchen when she walked through. 

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to go visit Piper for the night. Andy's taking me. Gotta go, I'll call you from San Francisco. Bye!" She ran out the door before anything else could be said.

Out in Andy's car, andy was sitting there with a solemn face.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Prue asked as she got in beside Andy.

"They're gone," he said.

"What? Who's gone?" she asked, panick evident in her voice.

"Leo and his family. They just left."

"Oh no! Leo was going to come to San Francisco with us!"

"He told me." He paused for a moment, thinking about his friend. "Let's just go. We'll see how Piper is and visit your old friends."

* * *

A/N: So, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hate me for splitting them up.  
I'll update again as soon as can. Bye for now! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry for the delay. The first thing that went wrong was a family problem, and then my computer wasn't working. But, it's been a long enough wait. Hopefully, you'll all like this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
_2 months later; Piper is getting ready for the 2nd Good Charlotte concert._

"Piper, telephone!" Patty called up the stairs.

"I'll get it up here!" she yelled to her mother.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. "You have my results? That's great." She paused so she could hear. "Thank-you, doctor." She hung up the phone and collapsed on her bed. She rolled on her side and started to cry.

There was a knock on the door. "Piper," she heard Prue's voice come from the other side of the door. "Piper, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll meet you outside."

* * *

5 minutes later, Piper walked out the front door of the manor. She saw Prue, Phoebe, and Andy waiting for her in Andy's car. 

"Hey Piper," they all said.

"Hey," she said, but she didn't sound too happy, the others could tell.

Andy started driving down the road. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Piper, are you sure? You look like you've been crying," Prue said.

"I was," Piper replied. She rolled her eyes and told them what was wrong. "I had some blood tests done a few days ago. The doctor just called me with the results."

"And?" Prue asked.

Piper started crying again. "I'm pregnant."

Andy slammed on the breaks, causing the car to swerve a little. "What?" he said.

"Yeah. And because of what happened, I don't know if the father is Jeremy, Dan, or . . ." she trailed off.

"Or who?" Phoebe asked.

"Or Leo," Piper said. Everyone fell silent. "I don't want any of them to know until I'm ready to tell them."

"Are you going to tell Mom, Dad, Grams, Sam, and Paige?" Phoebe questioned.

Andy started to drive again when Piper nodded. "I'm going to have to," she said.

"Hopefully Sam won't kick you out again," Prue said.

* * *

When they got to the concert, Piper handed everyone their tickets and back-stage passes. "Let's go have fun and try to forget things for a while," she said. They all walked into the concert without another word.

* * *

When the concert finished, the four of them went to the designated back-stage area. Shortly after they arrived, Good Charlotte came and joined them.

"Hey guys," Billy said.

"Hey," Piper said. "That was a great show."

"Thanks," Joel said. "Let me see if I remember the VIP's. Andy, Prue, Piper, and . . ."

"Phoebe," Piper said. "Mine and Prue's younger sister. She wasn't with us last time."

* * *

Piper arranged with her mom that she would stay in San Fernando with her father for the weekend. 

On their way home, Phoebe and Prue fell asleep, Piper was looking out her window, and Andy was driving quietly.

"You ok, Piper?" he asked, seeing her in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, just thinking," she answered.

"About Leo?" he asked. She nodded. "If you want, I could take you to see him over Spring Break."

Piper's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course."

"But, what about . . ."

"The baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you shouldn't be showing very much, and you can wear a big shirt or a jacket. He lives in Canada, it's always colder there than it is here, anyway."

"Thanks, Andy. I'll really think about it."

"No problem. Just let me know when we get closer to Spring Break."

* * *

When they got home, Piper and Phoebe walked into the house. Prue and Andy sat on a bench just outside of the house. 

"Prue," Andy said.

"Yes, Andy?" she said, looking at him.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, and I know we're young, but . . ." he trailed off.

"But, what Andy?"

He reached into a pocket of his jacket and looked into Prue's eyes when he revealed a small ring. "Will you marry me?"

Prue didn't say anything; she just threw her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. When she broke this kiss for a moment, she said, "Yes Andy. I would _love_ to marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again. "I should probably go home," he said. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok. I love you, Andy."

"I love you, too, Prue."

Prue then walked inside and Andy went to his car.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Victor, Piper, and Phoebe are eating a nice pancake breakfast that Piper made. Prue walks in with a big smile on her face, and sits down across from Phoebe. 

"So," Victor broke the silence, "how has my Piper been lately?"

"I've been pretty good," she said. "Up until I got a phone call yesterday."

"Oh? What was the phone call?" he asked.

"Um, well, remember what happened a few months ago? The reason I had to leave?"

Victor stopped eating. "What did those assholes give you?" he asked angrily.

"Well, it might not have been one of them, and it's nothing _too_ bad."

"Who else could it have been, and what is it?"

"Well, it could have been Leo, and it's a baby. I'm pregnant." The entire room fell silent.

"Guess what everyone," Prue said to get everyone's minds off of Piper's news. "Andy proposed to me last night!"

"Wow, that's great, Prue!" Piper said.

Just then, Jeremy walked in and the room fell silent again. Piper moved right against Prue the moment she saw Jeremy. "Hello everyone," he said. "I didn't know I was so popular."

"You have no idea," Prue mumbled.

Piper suddenly got a boost of courage. "Daddy, do you think it's too late to charge the people that raped me?"

"No, of course not, Piper. I'll get you the phone." Victor started to get the phone.

"Uh, Mr. Bennett, I just remembered I can't work today. I have to take my Mom to an appointment."

"Oh," Piper said, "but don't you want to hear who raped me, Jeremy? Or do you already know?"

"You know what Piper," Jeremy said. "I can see that you've already informed your family that you who-" Piper raised her hand, interrupting him.

"I just want to know why you did it. I want to know why both of you did it, and then you had to drug me!"

"I didn't want to drug you! Dan did that by himself. I didn't want either of you drugged! I don't even know where Dan got it!"

Piper had tears in her eyes now. "But why did you have to rape me?"

"I don't know, Piper. I'm sorry. I was drunk!"

"You didn't seem drunk. And it's a little late for you to apologize. Just one more question."

"What would that be?"

"Are you prepared to take care of your responsibilities?"

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU READY TO BE A FATHER?" Piper asked, yelling.

"You're p-p-pr-preg-pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Yeah. And you might be the father."

Jeremy didn't say anything; he just walked outside and sat on the bench.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Piper said. "Keep an eye on us, please."

"Ok. Be careful," Victor said.

Piper went outside and sat down beside Jeremy.

"I'm really sorry, Piper," Jeremy said. "The only reason I did it was because . . ."

"Because what?"

He didn't say anything. He just leaned in to her and kissed her.

Piper started hitting him and pushing him away. "What are you doing?"

"I've liked you since I met you, Piper. I figured the only way I would ever be able to be with you was if I did what I did."

"Well, I'm sorry Jeremy. The only thing that will have us even being friends is if this baby is yours."

"I'll help you through this, Piper. Even if the kid isn't mine."

"Thanks, Jeremy. Where's you stupid brother?"

"He's at home. He'll be coming over later to work with me."

"Ok. Don't tell him, please. I'll talk to him later."

"Ok." Jeremy stood up and started walking to the barn.

"Oh, Jeremy, if you're not the father, there's a chance you'll be an uncle!"

"Oh, great! That's all we need in the world, another Dan!" Jeremy joked. He then went to the barn.

Piper went back into the house where her dad and sisters were waiting for her.

"Well?" Prue asked.

"He said he did it because he likes me and figured that was the only way he'd ever be able to be with me. He's going to be here for me throughout the entire pregnancy, even if it's not his baby."

"Is that all right with you?" Prue asked her little sister.

"Yeah. And I told him we will only ever be friends. And that's mostly just because of this baby."

"At least he's being responsible," Phoebe said. "When are you going to tell Dan and Leo?"

"I'm going to tell Dan when he comes by later today."

"What about Leo?" Victor asked.

"I don't know, Daddy. I might never tell him."

"If he's the father, he has a right to know," Prue said.

"And if he's the father, I'll tell him."

* * *

Jeremy and Piper were sitting on the bench, waiting for Dan. 

"You know what, Jeremy?" Piper said.

"What?"

"Even though I'm extremely angry with you right now, I think we'll be able to be good friends."

"Thanks."

Dan then came around the corner of the house. "Hey. What's going on?" he asked.

Piper looked at him. "How do you get along with kids?" she asked.

"Can't stand 'em. Never plan on having any."

"Well, that's too bad. Because you were so stupid a few months ago, you might be a father."

"Well that's too bad. I ain't gonna do anything about it, except probe that it ain't my kid!" Before another word was said, Dan stormed off towards the barn.

"Don't worry, Piper," Jeremy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I won't. I hope we can prove it's not his. And not yours, either. No offense, but remember, I did have a boyfriend who I _still_ love. I'm planning on going to visit him on Spring Break."

"Well, as much as I like you, Piper, I'm hoping this kid isn't mine, too. But, like I've said, I'll take responsibilities as the father, and as you friend."

"And I thank you for that, Jeremy."

* * *

After Piper told Grams, Patty, and Sam about the baby, she got kicked out again. She moved back to San Fernando with Victor, Prue, and Phoebe.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 6. I hope you liked it. This story is coming to an end soon, but I have a sequel planned.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry for the wait. I'm pretty busy with assignments and exams. Luckily, I'm almost done with it all. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7**

At the beginning of Spring Break, Andy was waiting for Piper in her kitchen. Victor was sitting with him while Prue was helping Piper get ready for their trip.

"You'll take excellent care of her?" Victor asked.

"Of course I will. You can trust me, sir," Andy said.

Prue came into the kitchen and sat down on Andy's lap. "Someone needs to go talk to her," Prue said. "She's saying she's not going."

"I'll talk to her," Andy said. Prue got off of him so he could talk to Piper. When he got in her room, she was sitting on her bed, holding a stuffed animal that Leo had gotten her. She had tears in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Piper?" he asked.

She shook her head gently. "I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because. I think he might notice I'm pregnant."

"Well, if he does then you'll have to tell him. But we'll try to hide it. If you want, we can go to my house and I can get you my school sweatshirt. We'll say you borrowed it because you didn't know how cold it would actually be."

Piper smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Andy."

"No problem. Are you ready now?"

"One more thing. Prue had to come, too."

"Ok."

* * *

Half an hour later, Andy was driving his mom's mini-van while Prue was sleeping in the front passenger seat and Piper was sleeping in the back seat.

They stopped at a red light and Piper woke up saying, "My baby!"

Andy looked back at her. "It's ok, Piper. Your baby's safe. If was only a dream," he said.

"Oh." She looked around at the scenery. "How long have we been driving?"

"About half an hour."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"I'm getting hungry."

"I'll stop at the next restaurant I see. Maybe Prue will be awake by then."

"I am awake," Prue groaned.

The light turned green and Andy accelerated. "I think I see a McDonald's up ahead," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Piper said.

"I bet anything would sound good to you, Piper," Prue chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later, they had finally gotten out of California and were on their way through Oregon. Andy was still driving, Prue was reading, and Piper was going through various catelogues, getting ideas for the baby's room.

"Andy," Piper said. "Do you think we could have a rest stop soon?"

"Sure, Piper," he said. "I think there's a coffee shop around here somewhere."

"Great," Piper said.

"That _is_ great," Prue said. "I could really go for a cappicino."

* * *

A few more hours passed and they were nearing Washington state. "What do you girls think of spending the night in," Andy looked at the sign on the side of the road, "Yakima?" he asked.

"That's fine with me," Prue said.

"Me, too," Piper agreed. "I'm starting to get sore."

"Ok. We should make it to Leo's by supper tomorrow night, hopefully."

"Does he know that I'm coming?" Piper asked.

"He doesn't know any of us are coming," Andy said. "Don't worry, Piper."

"I'm not, really. Where does he live again?"

"Hope, British Columbia."

* * *

The next morning, they left Yakima early. They picked up a few things at the supermarket so they wouldn't need to make as many stops. Even with that, the hadn't made it to Leo's by supper. They did, however, make it not too long after nightfall.

"We're finally here," Andy said. A couple of dogs started barking and Leo's mom came out of the house. Andy got out of the van.

"Andy? Andy Trudeau, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Mrs. Wyatt. I brought two people along with me. Prue and Piper."

"Well, it's great to see you," Mrs. Wyatt said, pulling Andy into a quick hug. "Leo didn't mention you were coming."

"He didn't know. Do you think it would be alright if we stayed here for awhile?"

"For Spring Break?"

"Yeah."

"Of course! We'll put you in with Leo and the girls can use the spare room."

"Thanks." Prue and Piper got out of the van and grabbed their bags.

"I should've stayed at home," Piper whispered to Prue.

"No you shouldn't have." They headed toward the house with their things.

Suddenly, they heard, "Piper?" They stopped. Piper turned around and saw Leo standing in the barn doorway.

She dropped her bags and started running toward him when she saw him running toward her.

Before she could stop herself, Piper was jumping in his arms and kissing him.

He set her back on the ground and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see you. I missed you," she said.

He smiled. "I missed you, too." He kissed her again. "Let's go into the barn for a minute." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the barn.

"Why did we have to come in here?" she asked once they were in a small room in the barn.

He sat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He started rubbing her belly. "Piper, do you really miss me? Or have you moved on from me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to kiss him.

He pulled away from her. "Piper, just tell me the truth. Your stomach didn't feel like that before I moved."

She couldn't answer him. She started crying and ran out of the barn. Leo ran after her, all the way into the house. Prue stopped him from going into the spare bedroom.

"Leo, what did you do to her?" Prue asked.

"I asked her to tell me the truth; whether she truly missed me, or if she's moved on to some other guy."

"Why would you ask her something like that?"

"Well, when I picked her up, it was kinda hard for me not to notice her stomach."

"Oh, Leo. Please tell me you didn't actually. . ." she trailed off.

"Well, since I couldn't get the truth from her, can I get it from you?"

"Leo, my step-dad kicked Piper out and accused her of being a whore."

"What? Why?"

"Because, she doesn't know who," she paused, "who the father of her baby is."

Leo had tears in his eyes. "So I was right. She's pregnant. Does she have any ideas of who the father is?"

"Yes. But you should talk to her because I don't know who it could be," she lied.

Leo stood up and headed to Piper's temporary bedroom. He knocked gently and heard her sobbing. He entered the room and found Piper lying on the bed, facing the wall. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you, Piper. I didn't mean to." He paused, hoping for a response. When none came, he continued. "Prue told me that your step-dad kicked you out again. I'm really sorry about that."

Piper rolled over and looked at Leo. "Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas of who it could be?"

Piper nodded. "It's one of three guys, but no matter what tests say, I only want one of them to be the father." She smiled at him.

"So, who are the three guys? Do I know any of them?"

"You know all three of them. Dan Gordon, Jeremy Burns, and," she paused and looked from him, "and you."

Leo grabbed her hand and kissed it. "The only reason you don't know is because those ass holes raped you, isn't it?" Piper nodded. "I'm really sorry for how I acted in the barn, Piper."

"I know," she said.

"Do you want to go for a walk and talk about stuff?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired."

"Ok." He got up to leave the room, but stopped just before he reached the door. He turned to face Piper. "I love you, Piper. I never stopped loving you, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"I love you, too, Leo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left the room and Piper drifted off to sleep.

In the livingroom, Prue and Andy were snuggled up together on a sofa. Leo walked in and flopped down into a chair.

"What's up, man?" Andy asked Leo.

"Nothing," he answered. He looked over to Andy and Prue and asked, "What's new with you guys?"

"Not much," Prue said. "After the last Good Charlotte concert we went to, Andy asked me to marry him," she smiled.

"Wow! That's great guys! Congratulations."

"Thanks," Andy said.

"So, how's Piper doing?"

"She's ok," Prue said. "She told Jeremy about the baby and he's willing to take responsibilities and help her through everything, even if it's not his baby."

"What about Dan?" Leo asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby. He'll get tests done just to prove one way or the other, but that's it."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Prue said, "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." She kissed Andy quickly, then headed to the room she was sharing with her sister.

"We should probably get to sleep, too. My Dad's gonna have us up pretty early to feed the animals," Leo said. They both stood up and headed to Leo's room.

* * *

In the morning, Piper woke up to see her sister still asleep on the cot that was put in the room. She decided to get up.

She walked into the kitchen and saw someone looking at a newspaper at the table. She got a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself some juice. She sat down at the table and the then other person put the newspaper down, and that's when she noticed it was Leo.

"Morning," he said.

"Good Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's good. I'm really sorry about how I acted in the barn last night."

"It's ok, Leo. You have a week and a half to make it up to me," she smiled.

"That's good," he smiled back. "It sucks that that's all we have."

"Yeah. But I have to get back to school."

"Why don't you move up here and go to school with me?"

"I can't keep moving, Leo. It's too hard on my family, me, and my baby."

Leo looked sad. "My parents won't let me move back to the states yet. They want me to finish high school here."

"Oh." Piper finished her juice and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked her.

"To get dressed." She started walking out of th kitchen and then quickly turned around. "Leo, don't tell you parents about the baby. Please."

"Ok. Hurry up and get dressed. I want to take you somewhere."

"Ok, I will." She quickly walked down to her and Prue's room, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Piper met Leo in teh living room. He had her sit down so he could put her shoes on her.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What will you do?"

"About what?" He was done with her shoes, so he sat beside her.

"If the baby'e yours?"

He took her hand in his. "If it's my child, I'll find someway to get back to California, or have you moved up here. We have plenty of room as you can see."

She chuckled. "That's true. And there's plenty of room at both of my parents' places."

"Yep. But I thought your step-dad kicked you out?"

"He did. My mom's dealing with him. She's had enough of him kicking her daughters out." She smiled at him. "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh, right. Let's go out to the barn," he said as he stood up. He grabbed Piper's hand and helped her stand.

They walked out to the barn, hand in hand. "Can you get on the horse?" he asked.

"I think so. I"ve been riding Beauty back at my dad's place." She slowly got on the horse, then Leo got on his.

"We're going into the wilderness."

"Okay."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Leo was lying on his back with his arm around Piper who was lying on his chest.

"It's beautiful out here, Leo," she muttered.

"I know. I come here a lot."

"With who?"

"No one. I come out here to be alone. It's really peaceful out here."

"It really is. Especially compared to San Francisco and San Fernando."

"Leo, I'm going to miss you when we leave next week," she said, sitting up.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He sat up and kissed Piper passionately.

For a few moments neither of them pulled away. After a little while longer, Piper pulled away from him. "Leo, we need to get back to the ranch."

They climbed back up on their horses and slowly went back to Leo's Canadian home.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry for the delay _again,_ but my computer is still not working properly.  
Now, here's the **_last_** chapter!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

When it was time for Andy and the girls to go home, Piper didn't want to leave. Prue eventually got her in the van and they went home.

The rest of the school year went well. Prue and Andy were name Prom King and Queen, Piper made a few friends, Phoebe made some friends, and they all did great in their classes.

It was the end of June and Piper was busy decorating a room for two babies. She had recently discovered she was having twins, although she didn't want to know if they were girls or boys. Jeremy was still helping Piper. In fact, he was helping her with the decorating, and so was Victor.

Victor had left the room when the phone rang, and now slowly walked back in.

"What is it Dad?" Piper asked, noticing her father's saddened face.

"That was your mother on the phone, Piper. There's no easy way to give you this news." He paused for a moment. "Piper, your Grams just died this morning."

"What?" Piper had tears falling freely down her cheeks. "But-" she was at a loss for words.

Jeremy pulled her into a comforting hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's ok, Piper. We'll talk more about it when you sisters get here," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Victor, Andy, Prue, Jeremy, Phoebe, and Phoebe's boyfriend Drake, were sitting in the living room. Victor had just informed Prue and Phoebe of Grams.

"If you girls want," Victor said, "I'll take you to San Francisco tonight, and we can stay there for a few days."

"I think that would be great Daddy," Phoebe said. "Mom probably needs us right now."

"I'm coming with you," Jeremy said.

"Me, too," Andy agreed.

Victor looked at them. "Ok, Andy can come for sure. But Jeremy, why are you coming?"

"For Piper."

"Please, Dad, I need him with me, and so do the babies."

"Ok," Victor sighed.

"Daddy," Phoebe said. "If it's ok with Drake's parents, can he come, too?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," he said. "Maybe for the funeral, but not for the whole time."

"That's ok," Drake said. "My parents are going to San Francisco for a few days, anyways."

-------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they got to the Halliwell Manor and noticed it was dark. They all grabbed the bag or two that they had packed and carried it up to the front door.

"Do you think they're here?" Phoebe asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Andy said. "That's to ring the doorbell." Prue playfully smacked his arm as he reached for the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Patty with a tear stained face. "Oh, am I so glad to see all of you," she managed to say through tears.

Prue and Phoebe hugged their mother. Next were Piper, then Andy and Jeremy, and finally Victor.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"She's up in her room," Patty answered. "She's going to her father's for the night."

"Sam's not here?" Piper asked, placing a hand on her growing belly.

"Not anymore. We're getting divorced," Patty said, moving aside to let everybody in the living room.

Victor was the last one in and he stopped in front of Patty. He gave her a comforting hug and heard her mumble, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "For leaving you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Paige was up in her room when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked in. "Hey, kiddo," Prue said.

The four of them gathered into a hug. "I miss Grams," Paige cried.

"It's ok, Paige," Piper said. "We do, too."

"How long are you guys here?"

"All week," Prue said. "Andy and Jeremy are here, too."

"And Dad," Phoebe said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen, except for Paige because she was still at Sam's. "Girls," Patty said. "Where would you rather live as a family? Here, or San Fernando?"

"What?" Piper asked. "I'm a little confused."

"Well, your father and I talked about it, and we've decided to get back together. So, do you want Paige and me to move out there?"

"Well, our friends are out there, so I'd rather stay out there," Phoebe said.

"What about you Piper?" Victor asked.

"I'm with Phoebe. Plus, my doctor is in San Fernando."

"Ok, Paige and I will move out there, and Prue and Andy will move in here," Patty said, smiling.

Prue and Andy spit out the coffee they were drinking. "What?" they asked.

"You two get to have the manor as your home, since your going to college near here. It saves you from apartment hunting, and you won't have to move when you have a family."

Prue and Andy looked at each other with similar shocked faces. Prue looked back to her parents. "Thank-you so, so much," she said.

The phone rang before anyone could say or do anything else. Patty answered it. "Hello? . . Just a moment. Phoebe, it's for you."

"Ok, Mom. I'll get the one in the living room," she said then ran out of the kitchen. "It's probably Drake," Piper said.

"Who's Drake?" Patty asked.

"That would be her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"He wants to go to the funeral with Phoebe," Victor said.

Phoebe came back into the kitchen. "That was Drake. He's coming by later today."

"Ok," Patty said. "I'd like to meet him."

"Ow!" Piper yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy panicked.

"Nothing," Piper said. "One of the babies just kicked really hard."

"Mom! I'm home!" Paige yelled from the front door.

"We're in the kitchen, Paige," Patty called to her youngest.

Paige walked in the kitchen and said, "I'm going to unpack. I'll be back in a minute."

"Paige, don't bother unpacking. We're moving to San Fernando," Patty said.

"What?"

"We're moving in with Victor, Piper, and Phoebe. Prue and Andy will be moving in here."

"Oh. As long as this house isn't sold, I'm ok with that."

-------------------------------------------------------------

After the funeral, they all went back to the manor. "I think I'm gonna take the kids home now. It'll be better for Piper," Victor said.

"Ok. Paige and I will come out there in a little while," Patty said.

Prue and Andy came down the stairs, just then, carrying their bags. "Dad, Andy and I are going to go home now. We'll meet you there."

"Ok, be careful."

"We will. See ya later, Mom," Prue said as she hugged her mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, Patty and Paige were moving in. Piper was preparing a snack for everyone in the kitchen. Patty was walking towards the bedrooms with a box and Victor was heading out to the car to get some more things.

Piper suddenly dropped everything in her hands. "Mom! Dad! Jeremy!" she screamed.

All three of them ran in from different directions, seeing Piper with her face scrunched up in pain and her hands gripping her belly. "Victor, Jeremy, make sure one of the cars has room for the four of us. We have to get Piper to the hospital."

Victor and Jeremy ran outside while Patty helped Piper to a chair. "Mom, it hurts so bad," Piper said through clenched teeth.

"I know, sweetie."

Jeremy came back in and went over to Piper, grabbing her arm. "Come on," he said.

Patty looked at Piper's clenched face. "Wait a minute. Wait until she's relaxed and between contractions."

Piper relaxed. "Ok," she said. Patty and Jeremy helped her up and out to the car. Jeremy sat in the front, Victor drove, and Patty sat in the back seat with Piper.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the hospital, Piper was taken right into delivery, and shortly after, she had two beautiful baby girls.

Patty was with Piper the entire time. "Piper," Patty started to say. "Have you chosen their names yet?"

"Yeah," she started to answer, but was interrupted by Jeremy, Victor, her sisters, and Andy all coming into the room.

"Hi Piper!" they all greeted.

"Hey. I was about to tell Mom my daughters names."

"I have nieces?" Prue asked cheerfully.

"Yep. Jessica Hope and Melinda Penelope," Piper said.

"What's their last name?" Phoebe asked.

"Halliwell, of course."

"Which one is Melinda and which is Jessica?" Jeremy asked.

"The one in pick is Melinda and the one in mauve is Jessica."

Jeremy reached for Melinda, who was being held by Patty, and pulled the baby close to his chest. "I think they're beautiful names for beautiful little girls."

"Thank-you, Jeremy. I think we should try to keep one colour of clothing for each girl. Pink shades for Melinda and purples for Jessica."

"Sounds good to me," Patty said, and everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Jeremy," Piper said. "We'll wait a few months to get the tests done."

"What if Dan want to get it done and over with?" Jeremy questioned.

"Too bad. He'll have to wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Piper and the twins were released from the hospital. Piper and Jeremy carried the babies into the nursery, and Piper stopped suddenly. It wasn't how she left it. There were little teddy bears, horses, and dolls around the room, pink and purple decorations, too. One of the cribs had light-pink bedding with a darker pink teddy bear that had the name _Melinda _stitched into it; the other crib had light-purple bedding with a darker purple teddy bear that had the name _Jessica_ stitched into it.

"Welcome home, Piper!" Prue said. "What do you think of the room?"

"I - I'm speechless! It's gorgeous!" Piper exclaimed, walking into the room. "How did you get it done so fast?"

"We all worked on it when we weren't at the hospital with you," Phoebe said.

Piper put Jessica in her crib. "Thank-you so much, everybody."

Jeremy put Melinda in her crib. "Uh, could I have a minute with Piper, please?"

Everyone nodded and left the room. "What's wrong, Jeremy?"

"Uh, it's kinda hard for me to say this."

"Say what?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of weeks. So is Dan."

"What?"

"I got into a college in New York, and Dan's getting sent to military school in Colorado."

"So, you're not going to be here to help with the babies?"

"No. And we need to find out who the father of those kids is. Soon."

"Ok. We'll try to get it done tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Piper."

"It's ok. You'd better go. I'll try to figure something out."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Piper was making a sandwich while Prue and Andy were watching the twins. The phone rang and Piper answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "This is Piper . . . Oh hello Dr. Williamson . . . You have them? I'm ready to hear, doctor . . . Ok . . . Ok," she smiled, "thank-you doctor. Good-bye." She hung up the phone and yelled, "I'll be back soon! Keep and eye on the girls!" And at that, she ran out of the house and down to the barn where she found Jeremy and Dan.

Jeremy saw her running quickly and stopped what he was doing. "Piper, what is it?" he asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Dr. Williamson just called."

"And?" Jeremy and Dan asked together.

"You aren't the father, Dan," she paused, "and neither are you, Jeremy."

"Really?" Jeremy asked. Piper nodded. "Congratulations, Piper. I know how much you wanted Leo to be the father."

"Thank-you, Jeremy. Have a good time in New York and Colorado, guys." At that, Piper ran back up to the house.

"Congratulations, Dan" Jeremy said.

"You, too, Jeremy," Dan said.

When Piper got back in the house, Prue and Andy were sitting at the table, each holding one of Piper's babies.

"Hey," Prue said. "What was that all about?"

"I had to tell Jeremy and Dan about the phone call," she said as she picked Jessica up from Andy's arms.

"What was the phone call?" Andy asked.

"It was Dr. Williamson. He had the test results."

"And?" Prue and Andy both said.

"The father of the girls is not - " she paused for dramatic effect. "He is not in the country."

"So, these girls are Wyatt's?" Andy asked. Piper bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"So, when are you going to tell Leo?" Prue asked.

"I'm not," Piper said.

"What?" Andy freaked. "Piper, you said you'd tell him if he was the father!"

"I know. And I will eventually. I just don't know when."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That's the end of this story. I will be having a sequel, so please look for it. It will simply be called **Too Young: The Sequel

**Now, I would like to thank the following people for reading this story, and I hope they, and others, will check out my sequel:**

_charmed-greek; livingwyatt; psychokitty3; Paige Halliwell-Matthews; Magical Princess; heather1021; reneexoxtyler15; LeoPiperAndyPrue; _and _jesusfreak30_

**Thank-you everyone, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing.**


End file.
